Blading with Espionage
by kristin-oh
Summary: The Bladebreakers are going to a new tournament with unexpected twists around every corner. Enjoy ^_^
1. Here we go Again

Disclaimer: Hello, just to let you know, I don't own Beyblade so don't sue me, o.k? (But I will some day-muahahahahahahaha, ect.)  
^_^ Hope you like!!  
And Kai has barely changed- he's still a sort of jerk  
Chapter 1- Here We Go Again  
  
It's about 2 months after the Russian Tournament. The now refreshed Bladebreakers are sitting in a Café in Japan. Familiar faces sat around the round table. There was Ray, still looking exactly the same. He had spent his vacation with his old team, the White Tigers. Scratch that, mostly with Mariah. Anyway, there was Max, whom also looked the same. He spent his vacation with both his parents at the beach. Kenny, who spent his vacation with Tyson and Dizzi, Tyson Who, spent his vacation with Kenny, Andrew, and that other fat guy (I know I sound insensitive but I forgot his name and I'm too lazy to look it up). And .. One seat was empty. That of were Kai- the leader was supposed to be in.  
  
"Hey, where's Kai?" asked Tyson, "figures, bet he didn't change at all since the Russian tournament"  
  
"Give him a break Tyson", muttered Ray," I bet his plane just got delayed or something, you're so impatient!"  
  
Kai was walking down the street trying to find this Café in the letter he had received from Kenny. As he turned the corner he saw it and he also saw all his old teammates sitting at the window seat. He smiled with satisfaction and walked in the Café.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
In a different place at the same time, actually at Russian Intelligence Headquarters somewhere in Russia, the head- Z, was sitting at his desk, puzzled. He had sent 5 agents on this case and still nothing, no leads, no hints, no clues, or anything. He was totally frustrated. Suddenly agent E ran through the doors to Z's office.  
  
" Z, we have to get this case. We've had it for a year and still nada!"  
  
"I know E, But what do you suggest, we go in ourselves? Listen, the Americans say that if we don't rap this up than they will. They're on our backs E!"  
  
" I've got the perfect agent lined up, she's the right age, and she's been working for us for 9 years!".  
  
"A girl, I don't know. Plus we've already sent 5 agents."  
  
"Aaarrgghh, come on! She's our last hope, Z!"  
  
"Fine, but E, you take care of her"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
O.K., by now your probably wondering 'what the hell is this case' and so I will tell you. At the end of the Russian Tournament, Boris and Voltaire were locked up therefore making the world safe, or so we thought. You see, the Scientists were not locked up. With no one to tell them what to do or to sponsor them they discontinued their research. Then one day someone gathered them together and started them up again. It's our job to find out who they are, why they're doing it and how to stop them. You're also probably thinking how did RIA found out. They have an undercover scientist there.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Kai!" yelled Kenny.  
  
"Miss me?" said Kai taking a seat.  
  
"You're late!" muttered Tyson  
  
"We were beginning to worry" Ray said teasingly.  
  
"I got a little lost," explained Kai  
  
"So Kenny what's the deal, why we hear?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Well Mr. Dickinson wants us to enter a tournament in New Zealand. But see in New Zealand there tournament consists of a best 3 out of 5 win instead of a 2 out of 3."  
  
"Weird" commented Max  
  
"So we need another team mate," said Ray  
  
"Three actually, the rules also say that we need two spares" informed Kenny  
  
"Even weirder" Said Max  
  
"You said it!" Said Kenny, "Anyway Mr. Dickinson said he already has three people set up and he's waiting to hear from us, so you guys in?"  
  
"I'm in!" Said Tyson  
  
"Me too!" said Max  
  
"I'm in if you are!" said Ray  
  
Everyone looked at Kai. He nodded, grinned, got up and left.  
  
"Well, I'll call Mr. Dickinson and I guess we'll meet our new team there!'  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 


	2. New Zealand

Hey Peoples!!! How r u??? Well I hope you're in a good mood cause here's my next chapter and when you reach the end please feel free to review. Oh ya, I don't own Beyblade and all that junk so read already!  
  
Chapter 2- New Zealand  
  
As the Bladebreakers got off the plane they saw Mr. Dickinson and two other people.  
  
"Hey Kenny, I though that we needed three new team mates." Asked Tyson.  
  
"Ya, we do. Maybe he's late or something?" replied Kenny.  
  
As they got closer they noticed that the two new team mates were in fact girls. Putting this all together in his head, Kenny figured that the third person would probably be a girl too. They all figured that, except Tyson, of course.  
  
"Hello boys, have a good plane ride? Well, this is Lindsey and Natalie." Introduced Mr. Dickinson," Your new team mates"  
  
"Nice to meet ya! My names Tyson! The guy with the overalls is Max, the guy with the laptop is Kenny, the guy with the bandanna is Ray, and that over there is Kai, our team leader."  
  
"Like Hi!" said Lindsey  
  
"Hey, what about me!" Said an annoyed laptop.  
  
"Oh ya, and Dizzi. She a bit beast stuck in Kenny's computer." said Tyson  
  
"Like, Hi too!"  
  
What the. Thought Kai, observing his new team mates. One was dressed in a pink mini skirt and a rosy-colour turtleneck. She had very blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. Her name was Lindsey. The other one, who was obviously Natalie, was wearing a long black skirt and a really nice off- shoulder- one sleeve only, red wine top. She looked Latin. She had long dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She didn't even look like a blader! (A/N, ok Kai isn't being that descriptive, I just added that in)  
  
"Mr. Dickinson, where's the third person?" Asked Max.  
  
"Oh, she's on her plane. She'll be here in a couple hours"  
  
"Where's she coming from?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Russia"  
  
At the name of his country Kai was alerted. He wasn't really paying attention 'till now. He wondered what she would be like.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*  
  
Jenna was on the plane looking over her assignment that was given to her by E. He had told her exactly what to do. She was surprised that she had paid attention through most of his lecture. He had a very monotone voice. There was one part that she hadn't heard E tell her. One part that she was reading that seemed ridiculous to her. It was the Don'ts to her assignment:  
  
Don't tell anyone who you work for Don't tell anyone who you really are Don't tell why you're really there  
  
The basic don't tells, she thought  
  
Don't do something drastic without permission Try not to kill anyone  
  
Like I'm gonna kill someone. I don't even have a gun!  
  
Don't get close to ANYONE (In less instructed)  
  
WHAT? , She thought, get close to anyone. Ya right! It's not like I'm gonna fall in love or something. That's a bunch of crap. I really hope I don't get instructed to "fall in love" with someone ugly.  
  
Suddenly the seat belt sign lit up and was followed by the pilot saying, "Please turn off all electrical devices, put on your seat belt and prepare for landing. Thank you".  
  
With a sigh she put away her instructions away and put on her seat belt. She wondered if these Bladebrakers were any good.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
It was around 7 o'clock and the team was sitting in a steak house restaurant called- take a wild guess- The Steak House.  
  
"Bring on the steak!" exclaimed Tyson.  
  
"Hey, you guys the Blade breakers?" came an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Ya, so what of it?" muttered Tyson  
  
"You'll have to exclude Tyson here, He's hungry," explained Max  
  
"I didn't mean to be rude, Mr. Dickinson sent me hear. I'm Jenna"  
  
So this is the third person, thought Kai, she's different from the others.  
  
She was wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. Her long, light brown hair was in a ponytail with only two long bangs in front.  
  
As Jenna was talking to her new team mates, she was observing them as well. Of course she had to find something wrong with each of them. The one named Tyson had baggy clothes on witch in her opinion made him look podgy. Max looked like a nice person, but he had a rat's tail thing going on and that just did not suit him. Kenny could be summed up in one word; nerd. Then there was Ray. The fangs were cool and the glossy hair was good, he obviously took care of it, but in her opinion he could loose the tacky bandana. And finally there was Kai, who looked like a tough guy with the muscle shirt and baggy pants, but she knew she could break through him, with her beyblade of course. Then her trail of thought was obstructed when the waitress came over to their table.  
  
"I see you have another person joining you, can I get you anything?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks I already ate" Jenna said feeling the need to explain. Though she hadn't eaten yet and regretted saying that.  
  
"When will we get our food!" whined Tyson," I'm hungry"  
  
"Well unless you like your meat raw than it'll be 15 minutes!" obnoxiously replied the waitress. Then she walked away.  
  
"O.K. the tournament starts on the 24, so that gives us three weeks to train." Informed Kenny.  
  
"We begin training tomorrow," said Kai  
  
"But we just got here today!" complained Tyson  
  
Ignoring Tyson's complaint Kai went on, "I expect everyone to be up and ready by eight o'clock, especially you Tyson"  
  
"8 o'clock in the morning! Man that's early!" exclaimed Tyson  
  
"Isn't that a little late?" asked Jenna  
  
"LATE! Dude how early do you wake up?" asked Tyson  
  
"It's dudette, and I wake up at around 5:30," replied Jenna with attitude  
  
Changing the subject to avoid an argument, Ray started talking about the other tournament competitors. And soon mostly everyone forgot about what they had previously talked about.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/  
  
The eight Bladebreakers were getting settled into their new home, or hotel room. There was a big living room with a kitchen in one part and a big screen T.V. on the other side with a couch facing it. Out of that there was four bedrooms. Three of the rooms had a bathroom, and two single beds and a chair. The fourth had a bathroom, and a queen size bed. Being the team leader, Kai took that one. Max and Ray shared a room, Tyson and Kenny had one and the girls had the last one. But there was one problem, there were only two beds and there was three girls. Lucky for Jenna the two beds were already taken and so she was left with the chair.  
  
Well at least it has a footrest, thought Jenna as she walked towards it. She put her stuff on the chair and went on a search for some blankets.  
  
Meanwhile Tyson was playing around with the T.V. and found out that he could watch movies on it and so he selected scream and started watching.  
  
"Hey, Tyson are you paying for that!" Max asked  
  
"Paying of what? Replied Tyson  
  
"Well that's pay-per-view right"  
  
"I think, but that doesn't mean I have to pay to watch a movie does it?  
  
"P-A-Y, P-E-R, V-I-E-W" exclaimed Max, in disbelief that Tyson hadn't caught on yet "that means you pay for each movie you watch. You better fork over ten bucks pal!"  
  
"Really, oh well, Mr. Dickinson can pay for it"  
  
"Oh your nice! Make Mr. Dickinson pay for everything, eh!" said Jenna, over hearing their 'conversation'; actually she was waiting for it to end so she could ask a question. She was still on a hunt for blankets," do you know where any blankets could be found?"  
  
"Uh, try the closet," Said Max  
  
"Thanks!" She said as she headed to the closet.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
During that, Ray, Natalie, and Lindsey were playing Monopoly in the girls' room (Ray was winning ^_^), Kenny was working with Dizzi, trying to find interesting things about the other competitors, and Kai was out.  
  
Kai was checking out the town. Wellington (capital) was a very happen' town (A/N I don't know that- that statement could be completely fictional-so don't be mad) He noticed that there was allot of clubs. Then he saw it, the stadium. It was made completely out of glass so he could see right through it. That different, he though as he got closer.  
  
"Hey you!" said two big kids standing in front of him." Give us all your money!"  
  
Kai just ignored them and walked past them thinking, awwwwww no, what the hell do these clowns want!  
  
"Hey, don't walk away you fagot!"  
  
"Can't you imbeciles just get a job! " replied an annoyed Kai  
  
"Hey stew, did he just call us stupid?"  
  
"I believe he did!" said the skinnier one-Stew  
  
"Let's pound him!" said the other "Hey where'd he go?"  
  
"The fagot got away, dammit! Now how we gonna pay the boss!" said Stew  
  
An out of breath Kai was just around the corner. He could have taken them but he didn't want to start a fight. He decided to go back before anything else happened.  
  
How was it? Please, please, please review and give me some pointers or something. U can probably tell this is my first fic right? Well, I'll stop babbling and u start reviewing ^_^ c ya! 


End file.
